fireYtail
by fireYtail
Summary: A Charmander's story, and my first writing ever. I hope that you like it!


* 28th September 2016 - Kalos route 7, day care center - Charmander *

All of a sudden, I realized I was alive. I came out of my egg and opened my eyes. Two Charizard were standing in front of me. I instantly identified them as my parents.

\- Hi, son. - said the male Charizard.

\- Welcome to the world. - said the female one.

No idea about how, but I could perfectly understand what their growls meant and I knew what their genders were. And what's even more unbelievable, I had lots of information in my memories despite having just been born.

\- Hi there, dad, mom. I love you. - was my answer.

\- We love you too. - told me my mom.

\- Charmander, as your father, it's my duty to teach you 2 or 3 moves. - explained my dad.

\- I know no moves, so you must train me, right? - I asked.

\- Yes, that's right. The bad news is you'll have to use them on us, since you can't leave the day care. - he answered.

\- It's alright, just teach me how to battle! - I finished.

And so, we began my training.

* 29th September 2016 *

I woke up, thinking about how my training had been a complete disaster. Then I noticed my parents' faces of concern.

\- What's wrong? - I asked them.

\- Am I failing as a father? You're our first son, after all. - wondered dad.

\- There's not much time, I'm afraid. - feared mom.

\- Is our trainer going to pick us up? - I worried.

\- Yes, the day care staff must have already told Augustine. - said mom.

\- A Pokémon professor is our trainer, Charmander. - clarified dad.

It was in that moment when I understood we were in big trouble. I was a starter Pokémon who knew no moves, and everyone would blame my parents. All the 3 of us could be easily abandoned by this professor. I spent the rest of the day silently thinking about wether humans could be trusted or not, but I came to no conclusion as I had never had contact with one.

* 1st October 2016 *

\- Wake up, my friend. - said a man.

\- Who are you? - I tried to ask him while realizing he wouldn't understand me.

\- You must be wondering who I am. I'm Augustine Sycamore, a Pokémon professor. - he guessed.

\- Are you sick? Let me check you out. - he said noticing I was shivering more and more.

I wasn't sick, I was so afraid of what could happen to us. He took out a Pokédex.

\- Oh, no moves? This Pokédex isn't working properly. - he thought aloud while taking out a second Pokédex.

\- What, no moves? What's this? - he repeated while in shock.

The greatest of fears invaded me, and then I heard something.

\- Yes, I'll take him and only him with me. The parents can stay here for now. - said Sycamore to somebody else.

The human looked at me with a thoughtful face and then took me with him. I was kind of relieved for my parents, but still worried for myself.

\- Oh my, I forgot to bring a Poké ball. Never mind, I'll catch you when we reach the labotatory. - he told me.

* Lumiose city - Pokémon laboratory *

We eventually arrived to the laboratory. He tried to catch me with a Poké ball, soon understanding that I didn't want to be inside one. The professor left me alone in a room for starter Pokémon.

* 2nd October 2016 *

Missing my parents a lot, I began crying. Augustine heard me and tried to calm me down. Then I noticed he'd never abandon me. My concern changed: would any trainer pick me, or would I die in that laboratory?

* 27th October 2016 *

It's been nearly a month, and I'm still here. I'm starting to think that I'll never be chosen because I can't fight.

* 28th October 2016 - Vaniville town - Adrián's house - Adrián *

Today's my 21th birthday! As the Pokémon laws had changed just before my 10th birthday, I've never been able to have a Pokémon. Currently, in order to own one you must be at least 21 years old. I walked down the stairs.

\- Happy birthday, Adrián! - my mom exclaimed.

\- Thank you, mom! - I said to her.

\- You know I can't afford any gift, I'm sorry. - she reminded me.

\- Yeah, since dad went missing it's not the same. - I told her.

\- Have you forgotten what day is today, my dear? - my mom asked me.

\- No, how could I?! I'm leaving right now. - I answered to her.

\- Wait, what decision have you made? - she wondered.

\- It's secret, you'll get to know later! - I said, very excited.

Right after saying this, I hurried to Lumiose city.

* Lumiose city - Pokémon laboratory *

When I arrived, a familiar person approached me. It was professor Sycamore!

\- Hello, mr. Sycamore. I'm here to pick my first Pokémon. - I told him, very nervous.

\- Hey, which one will you choose? Will it be Chespin, Fennekin or Froakie? - he proceeded to ask.

\- It'll certainly be Chespin. - I confirmed, confident.

\- Oh, oh… I fear I gave the last Chespin to the previous trainer. - he said, sadly.

\- Well, I won't choose Fennekin and definitely not Froakie, so you'd better have a Pikachu. - I told him, angry.

\- Unfortunately I don't have any Pikachu either, but there's something you might like. - he said, not very convinced of his own words.

\- What is it? - I asked him.

\- It's a Charmander, but… - he was saying before I interrupted him.

A Charmander? Oh my God! Charmander's my favorite Pokémon, ever. It seems like all my bad luck had a reason! I'm the happiest person on Earth! But…

\- Yes, yes, yes! Charmander, then! But there's something else I need to ask you. - I interrupted him.

\- This is a very especial Pokémon. He can't use any moves. Are you sure? - he continued, worried.

\- Like I care! All I need is an everstone. - I explained to him.

\- I don't have that here. You must go to the day care center on route 7. - he advised me.

\- Perfect! Take me to my Pokémon! - I demanded.

\- Sure. Follow me. - he finished.

* Charmander *

I was half asleep and very sad. It was then when I heard something…

\- It's this way. - said Augustine's voice.

The professor! Could it be…?

\- This room. - his voice told someone else.

The door opened. Augustine Sycamore and an unknown human entered. Could it be my new trainer? As I wondered this, I was crying in happiness. He ran to my position.

\- Charmander! - he said, hugging me tightly.

He was crying of happiness too. This was the best day of my life. But wait… Will he know about my little big problem?

\- I'm so happiest. - I said to myself.

He cried even more as I said this, even though humans can't understand what Pokémon say. He must just be excited to hear my voice for the first time.

\- Charmander, we're heading to route 7, to the day care center, okay? - he told me.

He thanked Sycamore and we did as he said.

* Kalos route 7, day care center *

As we arrived, I noticed how my parents were gone. I didn't have any more tears, so I didn't cry. My trainer asked for a stone and then spoke to me.

\- Char, we're going back to my home. In there, we'll have a very good rest. - he assured me.

And so we left.

* Vaniville city - Adrián's house *

We made it to his home. I must admit it was a beautiful and peaceful place. I love peace. Soon, a conversation started.

\- I'm home! - said my trainer.

\- Welcome back! So that was your secret, huh? - said a woman, pointing at me.

\- Truth is I was going to go for Chespin, but I had an even better choice. - my trainer clarified.

\- I'm really happy for you! I've some errands to do, so I won't be back until late. - the woman told my trainer, hurrying outside.

\- Let's go to my room upstairs! - my trainer ordered me.

We went upstairs and comfortably lied on his bed. Then I tried to say something.

\- Hi there! What's your name? - I asked him.

\- Adrián. - he answered.

\- Is that your name? - I asked, shocked.

\- Yes, that's my name. - he confirmed me.

\- Wait a second, am I dreaming? - I doubted.

\- No, you aren't dreaming. It's my little secret. I can understand what Pokémon say. - he explained.

\- But how? - I wondered.

\- I don't know how, it's like telepathy. I just can. - he told me.

I couldn't be any happier already. Feeling this was the perfect moment for something truly important, I spoke again.

\- Adrián, I'm gay. - I admitted.

\- Me too. - he said.

\- Adrián, I love you… - I stuttered.

\- Me too! - he admitted in excitement.

Then we cuddled, hugged, kissed and made love all night and dawn.

* 29th October 2016 *

I rapidly woke Adrián up.

\- Put your clothes on! - I exclaimed.

\- ZZZzzz… - he snored.

We stayed up all night. He finally put his clothes on.

\- That was the best birthday ever. - he said, still half asleep.

\- Birthday? Was it your birthday? - I asked in surprise.

\- Yes, it was. And that woman was my mother. I'm going to greet her. - he told me.

We went downstairs only to find out she wasn't home yet.

\- What? - he wondered.

\- It's okay, she'll be back. Just like my parents. I'm sure I'll meet them again, someday… - I said.

\- Oh, I almost forgot! Here, take this. - he said, handing me the stone.

\- What is it for? - I asked, curious.

\- This is the sign of our boyfriendship. Never lose it. - he ordered me.

\- Aye, aye! Understood! - I said, jokingly.

My fears of abandonment are all gone now. It's wonderful to have a human boyfriend.

THE END ?


End file.
